nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hulbar Onfre
Hulber Onfre was a male human warrior and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Hulber Onfre was born in Kehak in the Barony of Federan. He was in the town guard there and had been part of a few skirmishes with barbarians of the Plains of Galmar. After his term of service was up he took up a job as a bodyguard for a trader named Iggy Olivero. Iggy mostly operated in Southern Rupmon so Hulber relocated there History In late 1158 Iggy and Olivero traveled to Redwyne. While there both men were kidnapped by acolytes from the Temple of Guya and dragged to the Brokenback Swamps and mentally enslaved by a Naga who dwelt there. The cult the Naga was forming was slowly taking over Redwyne and had already taken full control of the temple and several other key members of the town. Due to his combat experience Hulbar was installed as a deputy by the town's constable, Grover Ruskadell, who was also under the Naga's control. Incident at the Golden Grain Inn On the 2nd of Lion, 1159, the constable's office was alerted to a disturbance at the Golden Grain Inn. Knowing that the Inn was one of the centers for the cult activity, Grover sent word to the Temple of Guya (the other center) and hastily gathered a group of cult members to investigate, which included Hulbar and his fellow (enslaved) deputy, Donavan Allard. Grover and Donavan approached the Inn to investigate they were met at the door by the Joined of Vesper. Grover quickly determined that the Joined had slain the cultists within the Inn and demanded that the Joined surrender themselves, threatening to attack in force if they did not. The Joined refused, though Froderik Penderghast provided Grover with a letter and stated it it would clear everything up.The letter turned out to be a ruse, however, and when Grover read it the document detonated in a magical explosion that killed him and Donavan and damaged the Inn. What followed was a massive battle between the Joined of Vesper and the assembled forces. The Joined proved victorious, and Hulbar retreated to the Temple of Guya with the surviving clergy and acolytes. They had managed to capture on of the Joined, Raskin Daggermaw, however. Abramo, the head cleric of the church and one of the Naga's slaves arranged their entire forces in a defensive posture in the temple, awaiting the Joined to come for Raskin. Battle at the Temple of Guya On the 3rd of Lion, the day after the battle outside the Golden Grain Inn, the Joined of Vesper attacked the Temple of Guya searching for their captured companion, Raskin Daggermaw. Hulbar was among those inside, and they had warning the Joined were coming because of the watch dogs outside of the temple. One of the clerics, Misha Devi, cast a spell of invisibility and one to initiate a powerful combat rage upon Hulbar, urging him to use his invisibility to strike at the best time. When the battle erupted Hulbar slipped behind Delilah Farmeski and injured her. However he was soon set upon by Rolla, who worried Hulbar's leg furiously. While he fought off the dog Shren hit him with an alchemical ice bomb, killing him. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs